


Bless me, Father

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam can't resist temptation any longer. Spoilers for "Nightmare."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Bless me, Father  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean [incest]  
 **Rating:** NC-17. priest!kink aka Priest Smut. Nuff said.  
 **Summary:** Sam can't resist temptation any longer.  
 **Word Count:** 1675  
 **Spoilers:** "Nightmare"  
 **Warnings:** priest!kink aka Priest Smut? Nuff said.  
  
 

* * *

  
  
"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Sam was looking at Dean with a look that was both exasperated and hungry. He'd been hard from the moment he'd first seen his brother in that priest uniform and the only thing that had stopped him from jumping him was the knowledge that they had a job to do and, of course, duty came first. He'd successfully managed to control his arousal at the Millers but now that they were away from them, controlling himself was starting to get really hard. Pun intended.   
  
"What now?" The tone sounded innocent enough... except that it was _Dean_ , and Dean only sounded innocent when he was being particularly _bad_. The slow smile that tugged at his lips told Sam everything he needed to know.  
  
"You're asking for it, man," Sam rasped. He was going to do something stupid. He didn't care that it was the middle of the day, didn't care that they were outside in the open; he didn't care how much trouble they would be in if someone saw them, the only thing that mattered was that he was going to have those sinful lips wrapped around his cock soon or go mad.   
  
"So what if I am?" Dean teased. He leaned against the wall, all but daring Sam to _do_ something.   
  
"Dean!" Sam growled at the sight and pushed his brother hard against the cold bricks before kissing him roughly. He didn't ask entrance, only _demanded_ it, and moaned when Dean opened to him immediately, eagerly, as if he'd been waiting and _waiting_ for the kiss to happen. Sam's hands were on Dean's face, holding him tight, and when he felt his brother's hands on his cock, he groaned and started thrusting.   
  
Apparently, dressing up as priests wasn't low enough, now he was going to come in those pants and be damned for all eternity.  
  
"Wait, wait!" He gripped Dean's hand with one of his own and stilled its maddening stroking.  
  
They were both breathing hard, face flushed already. His lips moist and swollen from the kiss they'd just shared, eyes at half-mast in his excitement, Dean looked _gorgeous_ , even more gorgeous than usual; Sam had a fleeting thought about how the more sacred things were, the sexiest they looked once they'd been corrupted. Not that either him or Dean could ever pass for pure but the striking contrast between the outfits - supposedly sacred - and their looks - definitely debauched - was enough to send him over the edge. Sin wasn't supposed to look so fucking _sexy_.  
  
Dean gasped and banged his head against the wall. "If you're having second thoughts about this," he managed to say, his voice strained and speaking of almost painful arousal, "I might just kill you. Just so you know."   
  
"Shit no, I'm just - " Sam tried to focus and put into words what he wanted, but adrenaline was pumping and pleasure was running through his veins, making the process almost impossible. He was shivering and so hard that he thought he might explode; he chose to _show_ Dean what he wanted instead. He kissed him again, grinding some more against him to show that he hadn't lost interest at all, before turning them both so that he was now back against the wall instead of Dean. He then put his hands on his brother's shoulders and pushed down, hoping he would take the hint.  
  
"Man, I thought you'd never ask," was Dean's eager reply. He sank to his knees, not needing the prompting but loving the feel of those big hands on his shoulders anyway, and, once in position, he looked up and licked his lips, a definite wicked gleam in his eyes.   
  
Sam gazed at him but had to look away for fear of creaming his pants before anything started for real; the sight of his brother on his knees in front of him always made him crazy but in _that_ outfit, the white collar standing out in the conservative dark clothes... well, there were no words for how much it turned him on. He suddenly wondered how many more kinks he might have that he'd never thought about - it made him even hotter.  
  
"Dean, suck me," he ordered breathlessly.  
  
But Dean didn't need to be told. He'd made fast work of Sam's fly and boxers before his brother had even finished his sentence, and was already stroking the hard cock. Sam rocked against the warm hand and gripped the back of Dean's head, guiding him towards his dick, silently but firmly showing his brother want he wanted. What he needed.  
  
Dean didn't protest, just opened his mouth and licked the hot flesh, teasing it first before giving in to Sam's demands and deep-throating him in one talented move. It wasn't an easy feat, Sam was certainly... big everywhere, but Dean loved sucking his lovers' cocks and he'd practiced enough through the years to be able to do the trick every time he wanted to now. One of those things that made a guy proud. Or, say, that made _this_ guy proud: being a good cocksucker.   
  
"Shit, you're so fucking good, Dean," Sam gasped. He wasn't going to last long, he knew it. It was okay though, they'd have all the time in the world to make it last later. Right now, he just wanted to get off. "Yes, do that again - _fuck_."   
  
The long litany of encouragement lasted for a while. Sam's hands were tight on Dean's head, tight enough that he knew they had to be painful, but Dean wasn't complaining; quite the opposite. The combination of his whimpers mixed with the wet sounds accompanying the suction was driving Sam wild. He started to thrust faster, fucking Dean's mouth in earnest now, knowing his brother could take it, that he could take so much more, and kept pushing the head down on him in sync with his thrusts. Dean's own hands were on Sam's waist, with a hold of their own and they felt so good on Sam, it was as if they burnt through both jacket and shirt.  
  
Sam knew that you weren't supposed to speak the name of the Lord in vain but the part of his mind that hadn't fried from his brother's blowjob told him that it was okay, that it wasn't in vain since it was in pure pleasure. So he tilted his head up, looking like someone sending a prayer to the sky above, and he came in his brother's mouth, desecrating it just a little more.   
  
" _God_ , Dean!"   
  
It took him a moment to come back to Earth. Dean was still kneeling, leaning against him and nuzzling his thigh - Sam stroked the bent head in a lazy motion, before dragging Dean up against him.   
  
"I'm not finished with you," he said, kissing his brother and moaning again as he tasted himself in the process.  
  
"You'd better, cause my offer to kill you still stands," Dean drawled, closing his eyes when Sam's hand sneaked inside his pants.  
  
"God," Sam gasped, "you went commando? You're such a slut!"  
  
"Damn, say that again," Dean breathed, nibbling at his brother’s strong jaw and pushing against his hand.  
  
"Slut," Sam repeated, his voice low and sounding almost dangerous. "You can't get enough of it, can you? You can't get enough of sucking my cock, of my hands on you. You're so hard, aren't you?" Sam felt Dean's cock grow even more in his hand and he knew that this too would go quickly. "Come for me, I want to hear you, come on!"  
  
"Fuck, Sam, you're killing me!" Dean was gone then, thrusting in his brother's hand, letting Sam hear everything he was doing to him; he moaned at the delicious friction, groaned when Sam squeezed his dick just this side of painful and, when he felt he was on the edge, he pushed Sam against the wall and kissed him roughly, a wet, open-mouthed kiss that tasted of sin, of lust, of everything that people thought would send them to hell but which, in reality, only tasted of heaven. He came screaming his brother's name, soiling his costume and not giving a shit... he shivered at the realization that that he’d come in Sam's hand as that thought always made him hot; the rest didn't matter even for a second.  
  
They hugged and lazily touched each other, winding down for good this time. Then they rearranged their clothes, Dean squirming at the sensation of his wet pants.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be naked soon enough," Sam promised. He shivered at the hungry look Dean sent him and couldn't resist drawing him close and kissing him again. Dean wasn't the only one who couldn't get enough of his lover. Sam was pretty addicted too.  
  
When they parted, Sam saw a mischievous smile appear on his brother's face and, just like that, without even asking, he knew what Dean was going to say.  
  
"Oh no, you don't," he warned.  
  
But Dean wasn't listening. Or more precisely, he was choosing to ignore his spoil-sport of a brother. He tilted his head to the side, looking once more like the poster child for innocence - if you didn't know he'd just sucked his own brother not ten minutes ago - and said, in a whisper; "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned."  
  
Sam shook his head. "I can't believe you fucking said that."  
  
Dean laughed, and it made Sam tingle because it wasn't as if laughing was something they did that often.  
  
"Dude, you'd better believe it". Then Dean motioned to where the Impala was waiting for them and walked away, knowing his brother would follow.  
  
Sam had to admit that sin tasted better than he'd ever thought it would, and that it was a taste he'd become addicted to; he didn't know whether they needed to be forgiven for it, but one thing was sure: he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. And if hell and damnation were waiting them both? Well, so be it.  
  
Fin 


End file.
